


For every one of my mistakes (not one was you)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: “Remember when we were in school, and we hated each other?” Harry mused aloud to the dark room.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	For every one of my mistakes (not one was you)

“Remember when we were in school, and we hated each other?” Harry mused aloud to the dark room. The body that he was holding onto shifted slightly to face him.

“Yeah, what about it?” Harry loved to hear Tom’s sleepy voice. It was deep and rich and sent shivers down Harry’s spine every time.

“I was just thinking about how we could have become friends and maybe fallen in love sooner than we did.”

“Harry, sweety, I don't think that there was a chance in hell that we could have become friends, though it would have been nice to have you by my side sooner.” Tom sounded half asleep but still continued the conversation for Harry’s sake, knowing that Harry would be able to sleep without puzzling out what was bothering him.

“I can’t help that you had a personality almost as fake as your smile. If you would have shown your true color, maybe we would have been friends,” he huffed out.

“Dear, there is no blame to be placed. We could go all night arguing about why we didn’t like each other and end up nowhere but angry at each other. Let it go for tonight and then we can go to sleep, how does that sound.”

Harry snuggled farther into the soft sheets and the warm body beside him and sighed. “I guess. Sorry Tom. G’night, love you.”

Tom smiled into the dark. “I love you too.”


End file.
